


Secrets

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: When Dean starts acting weird, Gabriel worries that he may be losing his boyfriend just as they are about to start their adult lives together.





	Secrets

** Authors Note ** **: This is the FINAL installment of this series. I have really enjoyed writing this and while I still have two more stories I will be posting soon to complete the prompts for June, they will be Sabriel based. I hope you all enjoyed!**

** Prompts Used ** **: Trope/AU Prompt:**

**Eloping/Running Away Together**

 

** Warnings/Tags: ** **Mentions of Sex, Naked Cuddles, Angst,**

**Secrets**

 

 

He should have seen it coming. After being together for four years, having gone through everything from childhood adventures to college life together, Gabriel knew Dean was hiding something. Dean could trick anyone into practically anything with his green eyes and boyish grin, could divert attention like it was nobody’s business but Gabriel _knew_ Dean. He saw the signs that his boyfriend was hiding something; the way he would flush when Gabriel came into their shared apartment unannounced, or the way he was now keeping his phone close at hand or in his pocket instead of putting it on the coffee table while they watched their show.

 

There were only a few months left of college before they would move back home. Gabriel’s father was willing to house them until they were able to settle into their chosen professions, and while Dean had a job lined up at his uncle’s salvage yard, Gabriel appreciated the support while he would be sending out his resume. They were finally going to carve out their lives, pick out a place they would call home until they could save up enough for one of the small houses Gabriel had wanted all his life just outside town. It was something they spoke about often, how they would pool their resources and when the time came they would pick out a house just close enough to town they could travel to work and yet far enough they could have an actual yard.

 

Seeing Dean acting so suspicious now that they were about to start a new chapter in their lives was disheartening, to say the least. Still, Gabriel remained silent, letting Dean do whatever it was he felt he needed to. The secrets still hurt. For the fifth time that week, Gabriel watched as Dean carefully picked up his phone before going to the washroom, something that never would have occurred to Dean a couple weeks ago. It was heartbreaking watching Dean pull away from him and not knowing why. They hadn’t fought in weeks, their sex life was still going strong, and from the completely blissed-out look on Dean’s face every time they rolled in the sheets he knew he wasn’t lacking in keeping his lover happy.

 

So why was Dean keeping something from him? More importantly what was it?

 

The night before they were about to leave to go back home, their bags packed and most of their stuff was loaded into the Impala they would be driving back home, Gabriel couldn’t handle it any longer. Laying beside his naked lover, Gabriel placed a hand on Dean’s sweaty back trailing his fingers down the man’s spine and admiring the grin on Dean’s face while he lay on his stomach their bodies slowly cooling. His boyfriend moved then, pressing himself against Gabriel’s chest. The position was a bit awkward for Dean at first but slowly he began to enjoy laying on Gabriel’s chest, confident he wasn’t squishing the man with his solid build.

 

“Dean… you’re happy with me, aren’t you?”

 

The question was all but whispered in the darkness of their shared bedroom. He hadn’t meant today anything, but the smaller man couldn’t help himself any longer. If he was going to start a new chapter of his life, he needed to know if Dean was going to be there with him. The back he had been lightly petting tensed before Dean pulled back enough to look at him. There was a real worry in those green eyes, illuminated by the bedside lamp they had yet to turn off. “Gabe?” asked Dean his body leaning to one side to bring a hand to lightly trace his fingers along Gabriel’s stubbled jaw.

 

“It’s just…” began Gabriel leaning into the touch in case he lost it forever. “I noticed okay? I noticed that you never leave your phone alone, and how you seem to be spending time away from home more often than not, and I get it okay? I get it if you’re working on something… and you seem happy with me when we’re together, but it’s been over a month now and it’s really starting to worry me. I trust you, Dean, I do… but you’re keeping something from me and while it was fun at first guessing what you were up to, my guesses aren’t fun anymore and I need to know…” taking a breath, Gabriel locked gazes with his boyfriend of four years. “I need to know if this- _if I_ , am still what you want. We’re going to move away from here, aren’t we? We’re going back home and starting our lives together… if that… if that’s still what you want.”

 

“Oh Baby…” Dean leaned forward and slotted their lips together, and while Gabriel relished in the feeling of having Dean against him, kissing him, it wasn’t the answer he needed. Now that the words were out there he needed to know what Dean was thinking, and while kissing him seemed like a positive thing, Gabriel couldn’t help but remember how Dean used to distract him when this all started. “Gabe, baby… it’s not what it looks like, yeah I’ve been hiding something but it’s a _good_ thing. I wanted to wait until we were back home, you know where we started and all that shit? I wanted…”

 

Dean huffed before rising from the bed, not bothering with clothing before walking to one of the bags they had yet to load into the car. Rummaging around, Gabriel sat up and watched the way Dean’s ass would wiggle slightly while he bent down looking into the bag. When Dean came back to bed he was holding something in his hand, and it wasn’t until the man crawled back up on the bed and knelt on the mattress that Gabriel saw what Dean was carrying. In his hand was a velvet box, one that could only contain one thing. With widened eyes, Gabriel looked at Dean who was glaring slightly though there was a softness to his eyes.

 

“Gabriel, we’ve been living together since my dad decided to kick me to the curb. Even before then, when I was waiting for your dumb ass to make a move I knew I was yours. Would you do me the honor of making it official?” Opening the box there was a black band, small diamonds leading to an emerald, the precious gem was held in the center of gold which flared out slightly in a soft wing design. It was them. Suddenly the odd hours made sense, the way Dean was carefully keeping things from him. “Dean?” asked Gabriel, hand outstretched to the man who was patiently waiting while he gathered his thoughts together.

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean took the ring out of the box and carefully slid it on Gabriel’s left hand which was reached out toward him. “I was planning on asking your father for permission and everything, I may not do romantic often, but I want you with me forever Gabriel.” The smaller man flung himself at his boyfriend-no his fiancé and placed kisses along his jaw and chin before locking their lips together. The kiss was everything he had hoped it would be, soft and tender though Gabriel could feel the lingering heat under his skin. “Yes, Dean Winchester I’ll marry you, God how did I get so lucky?”

 

With a laugh the two lay back down, holding each other and exchanging sweet kisses before Gabriel spoke up. “So that’s what you’ve been doing? Picking up some extra hours, but why did you keep your phone with you all the time? I’m not accusing just curious.” This time Gabriel could see Dean blush while glancing in the direction of his charging phone. “I kind of asked Sammy to help me start planning the wedding, I was pretty certain you would say yes, and I want to make sure it’s perfect.” Shaking his head, Gabriel held Dean close, their legs intertwining.

 

“Okay first off, I don’t want a huge wedding, I may have a large family but the only one who gives a damn is Dad. So long as we have him, and Sam there I would marry you tomorrow, no big ceremony needed.” Dean didn’t laugh like Gabriel expected, instead, he looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning and pushing Gabriel onto his back to move over him. “You know, we could get your dad and Sammy to meet us on a detour. I mean it’s not like my dad would approve of it, what do you say Gabe? Wanna make a stop on our way home tomorrow?”

 

Gasping both in surprise and because Dean shifted so their torsos were pressed against each other, Gabriel bit his lip for a moment. “Yes, I mean we still have our tuxes from graduation… fuck are we seriously eloping? I mean my brothers are going to have a shit-storm, and your uncle… fuck Charlie is going to kill us for not taking her…” while he was listing off the people they were probably going to slight Gabriel couldn’t help but wrap his legs around Dean’s waist and grin. “I guess I should make good use of you being my fiancé for tonight, then shouldn’t I? Since tomorrow night you’ll be my husband.”

 

It sounded crazy, but as far as Gabriel was concerned they had been married for years, the ring on his finger and the papers they would sign the next day would merely make it official. As Dean started to move, making his soon-to-be husband come undone, Gabriel couldn’t picture being with anyone else for the rest of his life. Dean was everything he ever wanted, and he looked forward to proving it to the man every day for the rest of their lives. While he didn’t anticipate Dean proposing when he noticed the man acting off, tying himself to the man for eternity was something he had always seen coming.


End file.
